A delicious and nutritious food enjoyed by millions across the world is the banana. Because of their impressive potassium content, bananas are highly recommended by doctors for patients whose potassium is low. Also, bananas are a food rich in fiber and vitamins. Putting all of the nutritional figures together shows the banana is among the healthiest of fruits. Therefore, an item is needed that encourages the consumption of bananas.
One aspect of encouraging children and adults that are resistant to eating fruits such as bananas is to make the eating experience more fun. By making the eating experience more interactive, children and adults will be distracted from the idea they are eating something healthy and instead focus on the fun of the activity. Therefore, an item is needed that provides a structure to make eating a banana an interactive experience. Such an interactive experience should include the ability to mimic the experience of eating other foods that children are more inclined to consume.
Eating bananas can be messy, especially for young children. Traditionally, people partially peel a banana and use the attached banana peel to hold the banana, thereby avoiding directly touching the banana. However, when peeling down to the bottom of the banana, occasionally the banana falls out of the peel requiring the eater to use their fingers to grab the peeled banana and the eater is left holding the slippery peel. This approach can be especially tricky for children. Therefore, an item is needed that provides a structure to conveniently hold and consume a peeled banana. Furthermore the needed item should be sized and shaped appropriately to accommodate the unusual shape of a banana.
Therefore, there is a need for an item that encourages the consumption of bananas. Such a needed item should provide the structure to make eating a banana an interactive experience that mimics the experience of eating other foods that children are more inclined to consume. Also, an item is needed that provides the structure to conveniently hold and consume a peeled banana. Furthermore, the needed item should be sized and shaped appropriately to accommodate the unusual shape of a banana. The present invention accomplishes these objectives.